


A Collared Man

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Paddling, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had a request for some Feuilly/Bahorel featuring D/s and collaring. Paddling, blindfolds and bondage too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collared Man

Bahorel was naked when Feuilly got home, leaning back against the kitchen counter. Feuilly was not surprised by this: despite occasional worries about hot cooking oil, potential fires and surprise guests, Bahorel often cooked naked.

“Sir.” Bahorel greeted. Ah. That was something more of a surprise, but not a bad one - if Bahorel wanted to play tonight, Feuilly was eager to get in on the game.

“Sit down.” He said, and Bahorel dropped into one of the kitchen chairs immediately as Feuilly took a few steps forward to examine the contents of the pans on the stove.

“Pasta and quorn bolognese sauce, sir.”

“Good boy.” Feuilly purred, and he moved to get plates. Recently, they’d both been cutting down on meat after Enjolras had shown some rather disturbing images of butchery at the Musain, but Bahorel was an adaptive cook, and didn’t struggle for meals anyway.

They ate in silence, though Bahorel kept stealing glances in Feuilly’s direction, trying to gauge his mood, trying to figure out how Feuilly was going to play with him that night.

Feuilly gave him no clues. After all, the best part was the anticipation.   
“Wash up.” He said to Bahorel, the order clean and clear, and the larger man moved to do so as Feuilly moved from the kitchen and stepped into the bedroom to set up.

He laid out a paddle and a blindfold on the bed, next to a bottle of lube and some rope, and then set about getting himself ready, quickly and efficiently prepping himself before he zipped up his jeans again.  
He grabbed Bahorel’s collar from the side as he left the room - a simple thing, black, of pleasant, supple texture - and returned to his sub.

Bahorel was in the process of drying their plates, and made no protest as Feuilly moved behind him and buckled the length of leather at his neck. “Thank you, sir.” He said.

“You’re very welcome.” Feuilly murmured, and he let his hands stroke down over the curve of Bahorel’s spine to cup his backside, calloused hands rough on the other’s smooth, dark skin. He stroked them up again, catching at the other’s shoulders and tracing the black ink penned there with playful fingers. He liked Bahorel’s tattoos, which Bahorel knew well. “Come to the bedroom when you’re done.” He said, and he patted Bahorel’s ass before adding, “I’m going to turn this from brown to red.” Bahorel chuckled, leaning into the touch with a pleased grin.

"Yes, sir." He said, and Feuilly grinned as he moved into the other room again. Bahorel wasn’t long, and he bit hard at his own lip as he regarded the things on the bed. Feuilly had left the bottle of lubricant in place to let Bahorel believe he was to be fucked once Feuilly was done paddling him. 

"On the bed now." Feuilly prompted, stepping forwards and putting the lube on the side with the paddle before grasping at the rope. Bahorel lay back on the bed, allowing the other to tie his wrists to the headboard, and he obediently leaned his head forwards for Feuilly to put the blindfold around his eyes. 

Feuilly was not shy as he stood and stripped off his own clothes, but he quickly returned and lifted Bahorel’s legs without ceremony, bracing his calves on his left forearm in order to have free space to spank Bahorel with the paddle in his right.

The first blow drew a sharp, harsh gasp from Bahorel’s mouth, and he stiffened as if to pull at his bonds before he relaxed again. Feuilly couldn’t help but enjoy drinking in the sight, big strong man bound and displaying his backside for punishment, but when he’d looked his fill, he took to business again.

His next blows were not gentle, and came in a flurry of hard smacks, the sound of which rang throughout the room with a startling volume. Bahorel was silent at first, but after ten blows he was letting out quiet cries and pained sounds - despite this, his cock was hard and leaking at his stomach, and Feuilly grinned to himself.

"Slut for pain, aren’t you, Bahorel?"

“ _Fuck_.” was all Bahorel could say, because Feuilly angled his next blow to just catch Bahorel’s balls, and Bahorel let out a loud  _yowl_  of noise for the pain of it. 

"I should play with these one day, Bahorel. I like your cock, I like your balls, but do you know, I’d like them more if I had them all red and painful, maybe drip wax there, or  _whip_  you.” Bahorel let out a choked whimper that seemed close to evolving into a sob, and Feuilly grinned. “Would you like that?”

"Yes, sir, yes,  _yes-“_

 _“_ And especially if I were to trust you up, put something on your nipples - some little vibrators  _clipped_  into place to pinch the skin…” Bahorel whined from the back of his throat, throwing his head back, and his hips bucked uselessly into the air. Feuilly threw the paddle aside and shoved Bahorel’s legs apart, but he needn’t have done so: Bahorel was spreading his thighs eagerly, wanting Feuilly to finger him open, fuck him, fuck him-

Bahorel cried out as Feuilly lowered himself onto his cock, tugging desperately at the headboard where his wrists were tied in place and making the wood shudder for the effort of keeping him in place. “Oh my  _God_ -” Bahorel exclaimed as Feuilly began to fuck himself on the length of it, enjoying the girth of his sub splitting him open. “You didn’t say you were gonna fuck- fuck yourself- I want to touch you-“

"Too bad." Feuilly purred, and he cupped Bahorel’s face as he rolled his hips down in clever movements. Bahorel wanted Feuilly to kiss him, but Feuilly made no movement to, instead running his hands over Bahorel’s cheeks, his lips, his jaw where stubble grew and tickled Feuilly’s hands, and lower to enjoy the feel of his chest and his shoulders. He pinched at Bahorel’s nipples for the sake of hearing him yelp as he arched up for more, and then Bahorel was pleading.

"Let me come, let me, let me, let me-"

"Are you going to come inside me, Bahorel? Fuck me full of your come, paint my insides with it, mark me up and leave it leaking down my thighs?" Bahorel  _screamed_ , because Feuilly pulled at his nipples hard, painfully, as he said it. “Come on then.”

And Bahorel’s orgasm was gorgeous, the sight of his mouth opening wide, his lips parting, his back arching and his neck bared to Feuilly’s eyes as he convulsed underneath him. Feuilly jerked himself off quickly as Bahorel finished, coming across the other’s stomach and staining the skin there.

"God." Bahorel mewled as Feuilly reached forwards and undid the cloth at his eyes, regarding Bahorel with fondness. 

"How was that?"

"Great. Great. Great. Let’s do it again." Feuilly laughed, easing himself off the other’s cock and leaning forwards to undo his bonds.

"Oh, we will." Feuilly promised, and Bahorel’s grin was bright.


End file.
